


Ne érintsd meg!

by SassyMeg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arkangyal!Gabriel, Barebacking, Boldog végkifejlet, Bottom!Cas, Bunkerben, Békítő!Cas, CasCsakAzEnyémLehet!Dean, Cowgirl Position, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Magyarul - Freeform, Egyetemesek varázstárgyai, ElegemVanABátyámból!Sam, Fluff and Humor, Gabriel segít megtörni az átkot, Gumi nélkül, Happy Ending, Háttér-Sabriel, Lelki Kötelék, Lovaglós szex, Lélek Társak, M/M, MacskaMichelangelo!Dean, Magyar Destiel - Freeform, Men of Letters Bunker, Obszcén szavak & durva nyelvezet, Pimasz!Cas, Részletes erotikus leírások, Soul Bond, Soulmates, SzeretemBosszantaniAzÖcsémet!Dean, angyal!Cas, angyali varázs síkosító helyett, befogadó!Cas, behatoló!Dean, cicakábszer, féltékeny!Dean, kizárólag utalás macska szexre, macskamenta, mohó!Dean, nyomokban: humort tartalmaz, pajkos cicák, sassy!Cas, szókimondó & durva nyelvezet, top!dean, vadász!Dean, vadász!Sam, átváltozás - macskák
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: Bár az öccse többször elmondta, de Dean folyton elfelejti, hogy a Man of Letters - Egyetemesek varázstárgyai nem játékszerek. Emiatt változik egy pillanat alatt macskává, s hogy-hogy nem, de Cas is így jár. A történet további része elmeséli, hogy ezek után mi lett velük. :) Annyit elöljáróban elárulok, hogy Sam-et megviselték ezek a napok, s ha nincs mellette Gabriel, talán a szép sörényét is kitépi. :D :)A vége - természetesen - a szokásos: ha a vége jó, minden jó. ❤️





	Ne érintsd meg!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Castiel Gumby](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Castiel+Gumby).



> Szeretném megköszönni az ötletet - ötleteléseinket Castiel Gumby-nak. Köszönöm, ❤️ Te vagy a legjobb! :) 
> 
> Egyes elemei a történetnek valóban megtörténtek. :D Talán említettem már: szeretem az igazság magvakat. :D  
> Valamint bármily hihetetlennek is hangzik, a macskák megeszik a pitét (pie), a YouTube-on (YT) találni pár ilyen videót, ahol pl. citromkrémes pitét, és of course, almás pitét is eszegettek. :D  
> Ha érdekel, itt a citrom pités, itt pont két cica van, akár Cas (a fekete), és Dean (a cirmos) is lehetne. :D https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iVlHgGveycM

((Sajnos nem tudtam rájönni kié a kép - de megihletett.)) :)

\- Francos macskák! Utálom őket! - fakadt ki Dean, miközben aprókat tüsszögve ült be az impalába az angyala mellé.

\- Ugyan, Dean! Nem mondhatod ezt! Olyan csodálni való kis lények! - felelte neki Cas, miközben két ujját a vadász homlokához érintette, hogy elmúljon az allergiás reakciója.

\- De ellopta a hamburgeremből a húst! Az egészet kicsáklyázta a karmaival, az a kis szemét szőrgolyó! - méltatlankodott, s a hangja tónusa kezdett hasonlítani egy megbántott tinédzseréhez. 

\- Mit tehetett volna? Éhes volt! Neked pedig egy szaftos húsod, a hamburgeredben - magyarázta türelmesen az angyal - Gondolod, hogy nekik olyan könnyű? 

\- Nem tudom. Annyira nem lehet rossz, ha van hol lakniuk - csevegett Dean, miközben beindította az impalát, és elindultak a bunkerbe vissza - Elvégre meg van mindenük: szállás, kaja, pia... számos numerák, és annyit alhatnak, amennyit akarnak, nem parancsol nekik senki.  
Vigyorgott a vadász - ahogy belegondolt a macskalétbe -, és pimaszul kacsintott az angyalra. 

\- Ahogy így felsoroltad, rád is illene a leírás... - jegyezte meg kissé pikírten Castiel.

\- Ezzel arra akarsz célozni, hogy egy kóbor kandúr vagyok? Hmm. Talán. Mindenesetre, ha hozzájutnék egy kis macskamentához, ott lenne aztán fasza kis buli! 

\- Ebben nem is kételkedem - motyogta Cas, mialatt a vadász betolta a lejátszóba a szokásos kazettáját, és feldübörgött a Led Zeppelin.  
\- Hallottam ám! - nevetett még mindig Dean.

*

\- Szia, Sammy? Csináltál valami hasznosat, amíg mi kaja beszerző körúton voltunk? - érdeklődött kedélyesen - Hű, mi ez a sok cucc? 

\- Ne nyúlj semmihez, Dean! Veszélyes lehet! Katalogizálok néhány tárgyat. 

\- Persze, vigyázok! - de közben már visszakézből le is sodort egy dobozt az asztalról, mire az kinyílik, és tartalma a földre gurul. 

\- Jézusom, Dean! Most szóltam, hogy figyelj oda! Hé, ne éritsd meg! - hangzik Sam figyelmeztetése, de későn. A dobozból kiesett, de szerencsére el nem tört, macska miniatűr jade szobra gördült elő, ezt fogta meg, csodálva a kidolgozottságot. 

Ebben a pillanatban került elő Castiel, aki épp az idősebb Winchester fivért kereste a könyvtárba belépve, de körülnézve csak Samet találta ott.

\- Helló, Sam! Hol van Dean?  
\- Hogy-hogy hol van, hát itt... - körbe nézett, s csakugyan, a bátyja nem volt sehol, pedig néhány másodpercnél nem telt el több idő - Én ezt nem értem! Most állt itt kezében egy... Ó, te jó ég! 

Épp ekkor mászott elő az asztal alól, egy sötét mézszín bundájú, zöld szemű macska. Segítségkérően bámult Castielre. Az angyal lenyúlt érte, ahogy leült az asztal mellé, az ölébe vette, s azonmód automatikusan simogatni kezdte nyugtatóan, miközben a fiatalabb fivérrel beszélgetett.

\- Ne is mondd! Dean hozzáért egy elátkozott tárgyhoz!  
\- Eltaláltad! Mindent szeret megpiszkálni, pedig annyiszor mondtam: vegyen védőkesztyűt, mielőtt bármihez itt hozzá ér! Ott van az a doboz, benne a macska formájú jade szobor, ahhoz ért hozzá. 

\- Milyen különös alakú a doboza. Pont olyan, mint egy jin-yang kör egyik fele... akkor ezek szerint van egy másik is - nézett körül a szanaszét pakolt holmikon Cas, s perceken belül meg is találta. Mielőtt Sam egyet nyikkanhatott volna, kinyitotta az előző párját, amiben egy lapis lazuli macska szobor pihent, s az angyal annyira elbűvölőnek találta, hogy mielőtt tudatosult volna benne mit csinált, már a kezébe is vette.

A következő percben, azon a széken, ahol az előbb még ült - Deannel az ölében - Cas is átváltozott macskává, kivéve, hogy az ő bundája sötét volt, majdhogynem fekete, de a szemei épp oly kéken ragyogtak, mint annak előtte. 

Sam pedig csak bámulta a két legjobb barátját, aki közül ráadásul az egyik a testvére, csak most épp sokkal kisebbek, és szőrősebbek... ja, és persze macskák. 

Megdörzsölte kétoldalt a halántékát, mert ez már sok volt egy napra.  
\- Ezt! Nem! Hiszem! El! Most mehetek macska cuccokat venni, amíg vissza nem változnak! Hé! Ide figyeljetek! Most elmegyek, de mire visszajövök nem szeretnék szart pucolni a padlóról! Világos?

Dean és Cas ártatlanul néztek, s halkan nyávogtak. 

*

\- Helló! Van itt valaki? - hallatszott az ismerős hang - Ne már! Senki nincs itt a fogadásomra? Pedig hoztam ellátmányt! - tette le az asztalnak arra a helyére a pár doboz pizzát, ahol még akadt talpalatnyi rész, amit nem borítottak titokzatos tárgyak. 

"Hey, ez Gabriel! Ő talán tud segíteni!"  
Hallotta a hangot... vagy inkább érezte? Mintha a fejében szólalt volna meg a vadász.

\- Te vagy az Deano? Merre bujkáltok? - nézett újra körül, de nem látott senkit, amíg elő nem került a két cica. 

\- Ó! Hát ti? Nem, ne is mondj semmit! Az egész biztos Ken Doll hibája! - a világos bundájú macska fújt rá, és tiltakozóan morgott - Bár mindegy mit mondok, te úgy is véded őt! 

"Ebben nincs igazad, Gabriel! Én legalább annyira hibás vagyok az állapotomért, mint Dean a sajátjáért! Ugyanúgy óvatlanul megérintettem a dobozban lévő másik macska szobrot, ahogy Dean a jadet." - sorolta az angyal.

\- Na ne mondd! Egyébként Sasquatch merre kószál?  
"Elment vásárolni nekünk néhány cuccot! Remélem, hoz egy kis macskamentát is!" - tette hozzá Dean. 

\- Ha csak erre vágysz, azt én is tudok neked szerezni! - felelte Gabriel, és a semmiből egy kisebb zsákocskát varázsolt elő. 

Ha a vadász emberi alakjában van, akkor talán elégedetten összedörzsölte volna a tenyereit, de így csak beérte azzal, hogy hízelkedően körbekúszott az arkangyal lábai körül, s dorombolva a lábszárához csiszolta a fejét. 

*

A két macska alaposan begerjedt a macskamentától, de különösen Dean. Hempergett benne, valósággal belefürdött, és dörzsölte magát hozzá, mint aki teljesen habókos. Castiel jóval visszafogottabbnak bizonyult, bár mindketten örömmel legelték ezt a cica "kábszert".

Cas inkább kanos lett tőle, illegette-billegette magát Dean előtt. Neki dörgölőzött dorombolva, tekergőzött körülötte, mintha legalább is mágnes lenne a másik macskában, akitől nem tud elszakadni. A világosabb bundájú macska, eleinte még morgott valami olyasmit, hogy:  
"Cas, erről beszéltünk már! Személyes tér!"

De aztán ahogy elvette a józan ítélőképességét a menta, végül beadta a derekát.  
Gabriel az utolsó pillanatban teleportálta be őket Castiel szobájába, mert ott kevesebb kárt tudnak okozni. 

*

\- Mi a jó büdös franc történt itt? - nézett körül elkerekedett szemekkel, és elsápadva Sam.

\- Helló kicsi Szamószám! - lepte meg váratlan egy hátulról jövő öleléssel az arkangyal - Ó, ne foglalkozz vele, csak a "fiúk" rosszalkodtak!

\- Rosszalkodtak? De hát hogy? Mikor még itt hagytam őket, nem volt velük semmi. Úgy értem, azonkívül, hogy átváltoztak macskává. 

Hirtelen valami az eszébe jutott. Trükköst nem véletlen nevezik így.  
\- Gabe! - nézett rá összehúzott szemekkel - Ugye nem TE csináltál valamit?

\- Én? - próbált ártatlan kifejezést vágni - Igazán semmi ...  
Gabe! - szólt közbe Sam, olyan hangsúllyal, amivel sejtetni engedte, hogy tudja az igazságot. 

\- Ja, oké! Dean akart egy kis macskamentát...  
\- Erre te?  
\- Erre én, varázsoltam neki.

\- Jézus, Gabe! Hogyan tehetted ezt? És ha megint levertek volna valami elátkozott, mágikus tárgyat? Épp elég baj, hogy macskák lettek, de nem kell, hogy mellette még zombikká is változzanak, vagy a fene tudja milyen kreatúrákká! 

\- Ugyan, Sammich! Dean csak belehempergett, Cas meg beindult tőle! Nem lett különösebb baj!

\- Várj! Hogy érted azt, hogy Cas beindult? Úgy érted, hogy... úgy érted... Ó, nem akarom tudni! Oké? 

Az arkangyal csak kuncogott, mire Sam vágott egy arcot, és megforgatta a szemeit.  
\- Javíthatatlan vagy! Tudod? 

\- Nézd, mindketten tudjuk - mondta fontoskodva az arkangyal -, Cassy oda van a bátyádért, és azt is, hogy az érzelmei nem viszonzatlanok! Tehát, ha másképpen nem is, de legalább ebben a formájukban legyenek...  
\- Lálálálálá! - kántálta Sammy, miközben befogta a füleit - Nem hallok semmit!

\- Ne gyerekeskedj, Gummy Bear! - ölelte át Gabe a fiatalabb Winchestert, miközben a V nyakkivágású pulóvere által szabadon hagyott bőrére adott egy villámgyors csókot - Csak azt akartam mondani: legyenek boldogok! Érted? 

\- Nagyon a szíveden viseled a sorsukat!  
\- Hát mégis csak a testvéreink!  
\- És velem mi lesz? Ezt a csomó dolgot ki teszi rendbe?  
\- Miért nem ezzel kezdted? Csak egy szavadba kerül! 

S csettintett. 

Minden a helyére került, még hozzá abc sorrendben. Aztán az újabb csettintésére, már Sam szobájában voltak. 

\- Hé, várj! Ki kellene tennem a macskaalmot! Deant ismerve - mivel nem tudna kimenni -, tele szarna bosszúból nekem itt mindent!  
\- Ne menj, sehova! Azt is elintézem. 

*

Úgy három órával később Sam irdatlan csörömpölésre riadt fel. Magára rántotta az alsóját, és álmos szemekkel botorkált ki a bunker konyhájába. 

Tájkép csata után. Ha festményen látja az egészet, valami ilyen címet adhatott volna neki, ahogy a konyhájuk festett.

A tejes doboz szétcincálva, a kajás zacskók apróra tépkedve, minden szanaszéjjel szórva, mintha egy mini tornádó vágott volna át a helyiségen. Bár ha azt vesszük: valóban ez történt, és a tornádót nevezhetjük Deannek.  
Ott találta a bátyját, ahogy kilógott még a szájából az egyik hamburger maradványa, s pontosan úgy festett, mint mikor emberként tömte a pofazacskójába az ételt, ártatlan képet vágva. 

Aztán nem zavartatva magát, kihúzott a rendetlen halomból egy újabb hamburger húst, és a szájába véve odavitte Cashez, és valósággal megetette. 

\- Dean! Az Isten szerelmére! Hajnali kettő van!  
A bátyja erre morgott valamit, és Sam meglepődött rajta, hogy a fejében kibontakozott az értelmes válasz.

"Mindez nem történt volna meg, ha Gabe-bel való hetyegés helyett, enni adtál volna nekünk! Mégis mivel bontsuk ki a konzerveket? Az éles nyelvünkkel?" - majd szemrehányóan nézett.

\- Jó, oké, igazad van!

"Még szép, hogy igazam van! Ha legközelebb is ennyire hanyag leszel, esküszöm valami meglepetést hagyok a cipődben!"  
"Sajnálom, Sam! Biztosan nem úgy gondolta!" - jött oda hozzá a sötét szőrű cica, s két lábra állva a magas srác lábaira támaszkodott, miközben az lehajolva végig simított a bundáján.  
"De! Pontosan úgy gondoltam, és vedd el a kezedet Casről!" - morogta a másik.

\- Micsoda? - nevetgélt zavartan Sam - Csak nem féltékeny vagy?

"Ki? Én? Neeem!" - sompolygott a zöld szemű macska, de a testtartásából egyértelművé vált, hogy bizony komolyan gondolta, amit mondott. 

\- Ja, persze! Itt hagylak a szívszerelmeddel, én meg dobok egy sárgát! - közölte a testvére pikírt hangnemben.

Már egy ideje fosztogathatták a konyhát, mert mikor Sam a fürdőbe ment, és meglátta az alomtálcát, majdnem kitépte a haját a látványtól.  
Csak egy artikulátlan ordítást lehetett hallani, mire Gabe is ott termett, mert azt hitte Samet megtámadták.

Aztán csak ennyit lehetett hallani.  
\- Nem! Ez nem lehet! Hogy jöhet ki ennyi egyetlen macskából!  
\- Honnan tudod, hogy Cassie nem segített bele?  
\- Onnan, hogy a wc is tele van macskaszarral. Biztos, hogy nem Dean volt, aki megpróbált disztingváltan viselkedni még macskaként is!

A két emlegetett delikvens már a nappaliban lapult.  
"Mi lesz ha észreveszi, hogy a kanapéba is fúrtál egy lyukat?"  
"Remélem nem veszi észre... és ha igen, nem fog bántani, mégiscsak a bátyja vagyok!"

"Hmm. Erre azért ne vegyél mérget! Elvihet orvoshoz, hogy kiheréltessen! Főleg, ha meglátja, hogy mit műveltél a cipőivel!"  
"De amikor annyira ellenállhatatlanok!"

"Nézd! Én megértem, hogy szétcincáltad! De magyarázd meg, hogy miért kellett még le is pisilned?"  
"Mert egy macska Michelangelo vagyok, és szignózni kell a műveim!"

"Jó! Majd a kórházban meglátogatlak. Viszek neked egy kis csirkemájat, mert ezek után biztosan nem lesznek golyóid."  
"Tényleg? Te kis áruló! De még meg vannak a golyóim! Megmutassam?" - birkózta le a zöld szemű macska, és ráfeküdve a másik fülét kezdte gyengéden harapdálni. 

*

A következő napok azzal teltek, hogy Sam a türelme határához érve, macska szőrt takarított, cserélte az almot rendesen, és pontosan etette a két rosszcsont cicát, miközben eszeveszetten kutakodott a laptopján a megoldásért, amikor csak tehette.

DE voltak pillanatok, amikor bekapcsolta a TV-t, mert bátyja egyik kedvenc sorozata ment, és emiatt tényleg nyugalom honolt, vagy igazán elege volt mindenből, mert nem találta a megoldást a problémájukra, és akkor Dean hízelkedve hozzábújt, s amíg simogatta a bundáját, mintha a lelkéből is kiradírozta volna a fájdalmat.

Esetleg elfoglalták magukat egy dobozban ki-be való kergetőzéssel, fociztak egy gombolyaggal, vagy egy csokipapírt pöcköltek a praclijaik közt órákon át. Ezeket a pillanatokat szerette. 

Egyébként meg a bátyja macska formájában még önfejűbb volt talán, mint egyébként, és Cas amolyan csendestársként szó nélkül követte bármilyen - emberi fogalmak szerint - disznóságról volt szó. Csak az nem látta, aki vak, hogy még ebben a formájukban is mennyire szerették, és védelmezték egymást. 

Sőt, Dean eléggé birtokosként viselkedett Cassel szemben. Nem kedvelte ha simogatták, mert ezt csak ő tehette, mindegy, hogy most macska-e vagy sem. Cas az övé, az Ő angyala. Ezt tudtára adta az öccsének, és Gabenek is. 

Az arkangyal pedig remekül szórakozott, néha Dean rovására. Például amikor elvarázsolta előle a pitéjét. Mert az, hogy most macska bőrében van, az semmit nem változtatott a pite imádatán. 

Cas és a pite. Ebben a sorrendben volt Dean fontossági listáján mindent megelőzve. Ó, és természetesen az elmaradhatatlan burger. 

Persze annak Gabe sem örült, amikor Dean bosszút állt rajta később, a maga kis macska módján, és tényleg bárhogy megkeseríthette volna az életét, mégsem tette. 

Nem érdekelte, hogy Dean akárhova oda biggyesztette a névjegyét, mert egy intéssel képes volt eltüntetni bármilyen végterméket, rendellenességet, szőrcsomót, vagy akár halott apró élőlényeket, amiket beletuszkolt neki bárhova a minden hájjal megkent cica. 

Sam már ezt a fajta viselkedését kevésbé díjazta. Ugyan Gabriel figyelmeztette, ha egy macska a gazdájának ajándékba hoz, valami általa megölt zsákmányállatot, akkor azt el kell fogadnia, és utána, mikor nem látja, lehet kidobni, különben, a cica megsértődik, és később akár bosszút is állhat. 

Így amikor feldúltan üvöltve üldözte Deant, és a vele együtt rohanó, és elbújó Cast, akkor villámgyorsan elkapta Samet, és nyugtatva ölelte magához.

\- Héééé! Mi történt?  
\- Engedj! Ez már mindennek a teteje!  
\- Addig nem, amíg el nem mondod, hogy mit tett a bátyád!  
\- Aludtam... nem tagadom, kissé nyitott szájjal, és arra ébredtem, hogy egy félholt egeret tuszkol a számba! - rezgett a felháborodás a hangjában.  
Gabe nevetni kezdett, de persze közben igyekezett nyugtatni a fiatalabb testvért.

\- Ugyan, Moose! Mondtam neked, hogy a zsákmányállatokat el kell fogadnod! Te pedig az előző ajándékát a szeme láttára dobtad ki! Ez egy macskának a legnagyobb sértés!

Logikusan hangzott, és végeredményben Sam igazat adott neki, de így is legalább tíz percbe telt, mire lenyugodott. Ebben valószínűleg Gabriel hathatós csók technikája szintén közre játszhatott.

\- Gyere! Hagyd a tesód, hogy tombolhasson. Majd én mindent helyre teszek... de most foglalkozz velem!  
\- Előbb ígérd meg, hogy találsz valami megoldást, mert attól félek, egyszer annyira felbosszant, hogy egyszerűen csak kinyírom!

\- Rendicsek, ígérem, hogy elrendezem! De most foglalkozzunk valami mással! - felelte neki az arkangyal, és jelentőségteljesen megmozgatta a szemöldökeit, kétséget sem hagyva afelől, hogy mi lehet az a valami "más" elfoglaltság.

*

Gabriel állta a szavát. A következő nap, eltűnt valamerre, és csak estefelé kevergett hozzájuk haza. A kezében egy vastagabb könyvet tartva. 

\- Merre jártál? - szegezte neki a kérdést Sam.  
\- A kérdés érdekes része, nem a hely, hanem a mikor! - felelte Gabe - Visszatértem az időben, amikor ez a könyv még létezett. 

\- Megnézhetem?  
\- Persze! Ha beválik, meg is tarthatjátok a gyűjteményben. Amúgy is egyedülálló.

Úgyhogy a következő órákat Sam ennek a könyvnek a tanulmányozásával töltötte, egészen addig, amíg Gabriel meg nem unta, mert előbb figyelmeztetnie kellett, hogy ideje enni, másodszorra pedig azért zavarta, hogy ideje pihennie, és más szórakozással múlatni az időt. 

Sam tudta, hogy igaza van az arkangyalnak, de persze az is motiválta, hogy a bátyja, és annak angyala - mellesleg Gabriel öccse - se maradjanak bársonyos talpú csínytevők. 

*

Dean teljesen be volt zsongva Castől. Egyszerűen csak akarta. Mindegy, hogy milyen testben vannak, Ő a lelke másik fele. Ami köztük történik - most épp macska testben -, az nemcsak fizikai kapcsolat, hanem annál jóval, sokkal több.

Emberként - talán - nem mert volna kezdeményezni, de így, egy sokak által kedvencnek számító, bolyhos állat testében be merte vállalni, amit egyébként vadul tagadott. Így viszont ráfoghatta arra: el van varázsolva, szabad ösztönökkel. 

Azonkívül pedig piszkosul élvezte, ahogy Cas behódol neki - bár az is igaz, nem mindig -, és úgy tűnt, az angyal legalább annyira élvezte az egészet, ahogy ő. Na, persze arról nincs szó, hogy ebben az állapotban akartak volna maradni, de ha már így esett, ki kell hozni belőle a legjobbat. 

Tudta, az öccse megfogja találni a módját, hogy visszaváltozhassanak, s ha ez megtörténik, ráér akkor a továbbiakkal foglalkozni, mert egyben teljesen biztos volt: ha újra emberek lesznek, akkor is kívánni, és akarni fogja Cast. 

*

A hetedik napon - végre valahára - rátalált Sam a megoldásra. Csak be kellett szerezniük a hozzávalókat, ami első látásra egész egyszerűnek tűnt, legalábbis abból a szempontból, hogy a hozzávalók meg lehettek az Egyetemesek bunkerében. Ha pedig mégsem, Gabriel megszerezheti őket.

Pár perc, és a hozzávalók mind ott sorakoztak az edény mellett, amiben a varázsfőzetet kell kikeverni, Sam pedig - miután előkerítették a két cicát is - elkészítette az egészet. 

\- És most? - kérdezte kíváncsian Gabriel.  
\- Most pedig miután ittak egy keveset a főzetből, rájuk kell egy keveset spriccelni - olvasta fennhangon Sam.

"Ó, ne már!" - háborgott Dean - "Nem elég, hogy iszom belőle, még le is öntenek ezzel a borzalommal?"  
Fintorogva húzta az orrát.

"Nem leöntenek vele, csak ránk spriccelnek, hallhattad!" - vette közbe a fekete cica.

\- Dean! Akarsz újra ember lenni, avagy sem? - szegezte neki az öccse.  
A világos bundás macska sértődötten hallgatott, olyan képet vágva, amin Sam majdnem elnevette magát, de még idejében észbe kapott. Tudta, hogy ha Dean visszanyeri emberi formáját, nem fogja elfelejteni, hogy ilyen helyzetben kinevette, s a bátyja sok kis aljasságra volt képes, ha az elégtétel került szóba.

Elmondta az igézetet, miközben a hozzávalókat a megfelelő sorrendben beledobálta a tálba. Kis gomolygó füstfelhő keletkezett, és kész. A végére nem is lett olyan rossz, mint ahogy előszörre látszott. Még egy kicsit hűteni kellett, aztán kiöntöttek belőle egy kis edénybe, amiből a cicák lefetyelhettek, s végül a bundájukra is szórtak belőle egy keveset. 

Mindannyian feszülten vártak, de nem történt semmi, legfeljebb a cicák néztek ki álmosabbnak. Talán jobb is, mert Dean a csalódását hajlamos rombolással kifejezni. 

Így viszont csak felemelve bevitték őket Dean szobájába, és az ágyra fektették, mivel ahogy Gabe említette, talán csak elhúzódóan, késve hat a varázslat, s valószínűleg mikor visszaváltoznak nem lesz rajtuk ruha. Sam pedig ezt a lehetőséget meghallva, inkább nem akart erről további részleteket tudni.

*

Valóban így történt, mire mindketten magukhoz tértek, már újra emberi formájukban, és természetesen meztelen voltak összeölelkezve, a takaró pedig rájuk csavarodva, ahogy harcoltak érte félálomban.

Amikor felébredtek, az angyal első, picit szemrehányó kérdése ez volt:  
\- Dean, miért kellett annyiszor megdugnod?  
\- Nem ezért mutogattad a segglyukadat végig? - vigyorgott a vadász, mire Cas csak a szemeit forgatta.

\- Ó! Nem fogok bocsánatot kérni, mivel a macskamenta ilyen hatással volt rám!

A vadász békítően, de még mindig nevetve húzta magához angyalát, és csókolta azokat a makacs, mégis imádni való plüss ajkait, miközben válaszolt:  
\- Hát nem fogok bocsánatot kérni én sem. Bár nemcsak a macskamenta kábított el, hanem te is... és tudod mit? Szuper szexi a segged! Imádom! Borítsa macskaszőr, vagy sem... 

Csókolóztak hosszasan, s mire Dean észbe kapott volna, pár perc múlva már egymáson, sőt egymásban voltak.

\- Ó, bassza meg... ó, Cas! - Dean lélegzete is elállt ahogy Castiel csípője őrölt, mondhatni aljasan ellene.

Kinek kell síkosító, ha valakinek egy angyal a szerelme?  
Cas kezeit Dean mellkasán tartotta, támogatva a súlyát, és elkezdett felfelé és lefelé mozogni Dean vastag farkán. Mozdulatait a bágyadtság jellemezte, s eleinte élvezte az érzést, ahogy partnere mélyen volt benne.

Castiel meggyorsította a tempót, az első dörzsölő érzés villámként áramolt rajta keresztül, ahogy vadász farka megérintette a belső G pontját.  
Pattogott fel-le keményebben, kiszámíthatatlan és vadul Dean farkán. 

\- Ó, igen, bassza meg, igen, Dean! - kiabálta, miközben körmeit ásta szerelme mellkasába - Érints meg, érints meg! - kántálta.

Dean megmarkolta az angyala forró, kemény péniszét, körbezárva az ujjait rajta, és masszírozta a teljes hosszán fel, és le. 

\- Gyerünk, bébi, ez az, édesem, élvezz el a kezeim közt!  
Elvesztek a pillanatban, és az érzéseik között, ahogy Cas lovagolt Deanen, mintha csak erre teremtődött volna, a testük teljesen, és tökéletesen illeszkedett egymáshoz.

Forró, fehér hő tekercselődött az alhasukban, ahogy az izgalmuk egyre nőtt, közeledve a gyönyörük robbanáspontjához. Érezték mindketten, hogy csak másodperceik vannak, s elsöpri őket a kielégülés hulláma. Ám amit ekkor átéltek, azt mégis a hihetetlen szóval lehetne a legkönnyebben körülírni. 

Talán egy hullám meglovaglásához lehetne hasonlítani egy szörf deszkán... azzal a kitétellel, hogy ez az érzés inkább egy cunami meglovaglása, és leírhatatlan volt. 

Dean arra eszmélt, hogy Cas szólongatja, és csókolja úgy, hogy szinte puffadtnak érezte tőle a száját, de szerette ezt az érzést. Smaragd szemei belekapcsolódtak a zafírba, ahogy az angyal feküdt rajta, testével beborítva őt, s még mindig apró csókokat lehelve időnként a szájára. Mosolyogtak mindketten. 

\- Szépek az ajkaid. Mondtam már? Imádom érezni őket. A szemeid pedig a leggyönyörűbb kékek, amit valaha láttam!  
\- Ó, te aranyszájú, ezüstnyelvű ördög!  
\- Hogy jobban megnyaljalak bébi! - felelte Dean és lebírkózta Cast.  
Annyira boldognak érezte vele magát, mint még soha, és ami a még jobb: tudta, hogy ez mind kölcsönös. 

***

Másnap Sam meglepődött, amikor a jin-yang doboz tetején találta a két féldrágakő macska szobrot, ahogy a lehető legközelebb simultak egymáshoz, a farkuk összefonódott, s a végük egy szívet formált. Felsóhajtott, majd nevetett, mert pontosan tudta mit jelent ez az egész. 

Megmutatta Gabenek, aki remekül szórakozott rajta, majd egy burát varázsolt a szobrok köré, így a doboz lett a talapzatuk, s védő rúnákkal látta el.

\- Azt hiszem, a testvéreink hamarosan sógorokká tesznek minket, Sammich! Nem akarod, hogy majd esetleg keresztbe legyünk sógorok? - vigyorgott az arkangyal, ami Samet (bármily hihetetlen is), pirulásra késztette. 

\- Még mindig jobb, mintha azt mondtad volna: hamarosan nagybácsivá tesznek minket! - kuncogott zavartan.

Gabe hátravetett fejjel kacagott, majd elkomolyodva azt mondta.  
\- Jézusom, Sam! Nem is mondasz hülyeséget!  
\- Micsoda? - ennyit tudott a fiatalabb Winchester kinyögni, majd elegánsan összecsuklott, s elájult. 

\- Hé, Gumicukrom! Csak vicceltem! - pofozgatta Gabe, majd egy érintéssel magához térítette.  
\- Annyira hülye vagy, Gabe! Egyszer még komolyan mondom: megölsz!

\- Ugyan, Szamószám! Gyere, és tégy boldoggá! ...de gumit azt hozzál, biztos, ami ziher alapon!

Egy párna landolt keményen az arkangyal arcán.  
\- Ha harc, hát legyen harc! Fuss, Forrest, fuss! - kacagva hajkurászta az előle futva, s nevetve menekülő Samet.

\--- *** ----  
The End

03.25.2018. Sunday 15:33

**Author's Note:**

> Amennyiben tetszett az új művem, kérlek jelezd felém egy kudos ❤️ - sal. Köszi. ❤️


End file.
